serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Winten Teramusha
Character Name: '''Winten Teramusha '''Character Age: 21 Character Gender: 'Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Melee/Boomerang '''Archetype: '''Warlord '''Race: '''Lunari '''Character Personality: '''Demented, Skilled, Crazy, Determined, Dark '''Background Information:'Winten Teramusha lived a happy and cheerful life untill the night of the blood moon that changed everything. When Winten was a young boy he always imagined himself as a strong fierce Knight roaming the lands of Serathoul. Winten, his brother Roland, and their sister Lanna would train hard everyday to reach their shared dream of being the strongest group of Lunarians in the land and live with their own rules. Then, one full blood moon, a panic became to stir up within Winten. Just like any other full moon all Lunarians became much stronger, but the blood moon affected Winten in an extremely dangerous way. His eyes began to glow red and he lost all sense of morality and ethical values. Roland and Lanna had no clue what was going on, but they were scared, terrified of what was happening to their elder brother. Roland and Lanna shouted. That's all Winten Teramusha remembered from that night, the night he murdered and cannibalized his own sister, and broke his brother's arm. Winten will never forget the morning after the night he lost control. The blood moon had taken over him so much, his eyes turned a forever glowing red. The hatred, the chaos, the death, it created a war within his body of good and evil. Evil slowly took over the good in Winten, cursing and betraying his own god Lunalius, blaming him for the death of his sister. He descending into madness exclaiming to his brother how he would get revenge on Lunalius at any cost, murder a God. Winten wanted power, he wanted to bring down a God, so he thought to himself the only way to bring down a God, is with a Gods weapon. Winten looked for Shirkal, the God of war, death, and chaos; he wanted his weapon, the Light Disc.He would get in through any means necessary, may it be through praise, serving him, or stealing it. His only goal was to take out the God who has now betrayed him twice. Winten became a whole new person, going from a boy wanting to be a strong and honorable Knight, to a Warlord looking for nothing but vengeance and power. Winten and Roland now roam the lands of Serathoul as two brothers, the Red-Eyed Wolf Winten and the Blue-Eyed Wolf Roland. '''Why You Should Be Accepted: Why I should be accepted? Hmmm... Well, I can offer you that I will be active player, I follow the rules, and I'm really just here to have fun! Role-Playing is not something I am very familiar with which is why my friend who will be portraying Roland is going to RP with me. We want to bring a twist into the lore itself without ruining it in anyway. We are just two guys wanting to have a ton of fun with a game we already have fun with. This also seems like a great place to meet new people and make friends. I just wanted to get myself into a new experience and have fun doing it. This background information is still a work in progress and my friend and I are of course going to tie our lore together since we will be traveling in the world together. So I would really appreciate it if you would accept our applications thank you! Please give me some constructive criticism as well. Since this is fairly new to me I would like to get as much insight as possible. Thanks :]